legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Smith (Ninjago Earth-15)
'Kai Smith '''of Ninjago Timeline Branch Number 15 (commonly referred to as Ninjago Earth-15) is the current Master of Fire in that world. Kai was recruited by Wu, and trained to become a Ninja alongside his close allies, Cole, Zane and Jay. Together, they fought the Serpentine, Lord Garmadon, and the Overlord. Some time during the Tournament of Elements, Kai was mysteriously marooned in a parallel world called "Ogaji." There he worked with the Elemental Masters and even served in the battle of Doomsday. After defeating Emperor Chen in Ninjago, he became Emperor Kai. History = The following paragraph comes LEGO and follows the original storyline of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. = LEGO: Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Kai lived with his sister Nya at their parents blacksmith in Ignacia Ninjago for their whole life, until the Skulkin invaded. They took Nya, and Kai was told by Sensei Wu that he must get her back by becoming a Ninja. He soon met his Ninja allies, Zane, Cole, and Jay. Together they saved Nya, took down Lord Garmadon, defeated Pythor, and defeated the Overlord twice. After Zane's supposed death, the Ninja team was split. The remaining Ninja found out that he may still be alive, but the only way to find him was to join Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. = End of LEGO Ninjago's original storyline = Legends of Ogaji: Milo's Adventures The Light Knight During the middle of the tournament, Kai was sucked into a mysterious portal... He fell unconscious, and when he awoke, he found himself marooned on an island. He fashioned a boat and tried to find his way back to Ninjago. By the time he reached land he realized he was a long way from home. He met up with the Ninja of that world, and they told him he had no way back home... He joined them in their quest to stop the Dark Lord, only because he knew if he helped them, he might find a way home. He travelled with them the whole way through, and fought with them until the very end. In [[The Sorcerer of Shadows|''The Sorcerer of Shadows]], he was defeated along with his teammates, and was sent back to Ninjago... He grew very fond of his new friends in Ogaji, and was sad to leave them... When he returned to Ninjago however, he found it not as he had left it. Master Chen had succeeded in taking over Ninjago, and killed all of his friends... He never cried over the loss of his two groups of friends, but it fueled his hatred. He made himself known to Emperor Chen by becoming the vigilante, Red Tornado. He went around Ninjago City protecting those who need protection, slowly growing his strength until he had enough power to withstand against Emperor Chen himself. Doomsday During the few years he had alone in Ninjago, he never rested for a second. One day a portal opened in front of him, it was Timothy. He told Kai that there was danger in Ogaji, and they needed his help again. he rejoined Team Waters this last time to face Genesis, and helped defeat his army. In the end he wished that he could return to his earth with the strength to take on Emperor Chen.... Closing the Circles When he returned to Earth-15, he found that Skylor had begun a small resistance against Chen, inspired by Kai's attempts. His Return Kai joined her for a few months, making small strides against Chen when he was visited by G.G told him he needed his help one more time, so Kai journeyed to Ogaji once again. Kai helped G and the other Ninja he recruited in taking down Bamos' Watchers and Lord Dimmick, and then finally returned home. Snake King Kai returned home, and reunited with Skylor. They made their first attempts at Chen's tower, and found that it was heavily guarded. They returned with the help of Pythor, and found that Chen's plan was to go to the museum. The three of them met him there and defeated him for good. Together, they rebuilt Ninjago from the ashes, and Kai and Skylor became emperor and empress, with Pythor as their Master at Arms. Age When he first went to Ogaji he was around 17 years old. By the end of Snake King, he would be around 29 (due to the way Ninjago time differs from Ogaji time.) Personality Fittingly for his elemental affinity, Kai is very hotheaded, prone to taking action before he thinks things through. He is capable of making careful observations when the need arises, but his emotions often override his caution. His single-mindedness made interaction with his teammates difficult at first (especially due to his worry about Nya), but he eventually learned to work with the other Ninja. He can be very cocky at times, sometimes even to the point of selfishness, insisting that he is better than others, gloating about his victory, or yelling about his failures. = (From Ninjago Wiki) = Notes * Kai is the only member of the Ninja team that is still alive in Ninjago Earth-15 * After defeating Emperor Chen, he and Skylor had a formal funeral for each of his fallen friends. * Even though he resented Team Waters at first, he began to think of them as his family, rather than just his teammates. * As Emperor he shut down Mr. Chen's Noodle House forever. Category:Characters Category:Character variations Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Ninjago Earth-15 Category:Closing the Circles Category:Snake King Category:2018 Category:The Light Knight Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Doomsday Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Fire Category:Protagonists